Shh
by DrawingJournalist.junk
Summary: 18 or older only


"M-Morgan!"

"Shh…"

Morgan couldn't help but lean towards him, getting way too close to call it platonic anymore, and grabbed the small rough tail. Without a second thought, he began threading his fingers through the fur, and Matte immediately turned and even deeper shade of pink, his mouth falling open and his eyes closing shut.

That was it, Morgan couldn't take it anymore. He was being tested, and now he was about to fail. He just hoped to whoever was listening to his pleas, that after he was finished with Matte, he'd still talk to him. Because he was about to ravage him thoroughly. So as he was caressing Matte's tail, he was gradually leaning the boy backwards. When the boy's shoulders hit the mattress, Morgan expected that would be the time Matte was going to protest if he wanted to. But Matte did no protesting at all, in fact he was only urging him on, with his heavy breaths, and the way his arms circled Morgan's neck pulling him towards him.

As Morgan got closer to Matte's body, he watched as the blue eyes, heavy lidded, opened to look at him. His pupils were blown wide, and Morgan was sure then, Matte wanted this just as much as he did. As he was reminiscing, lost in a sea of Matte's eyes, he never noticed Matte's one arm had come unhooked from around his neck, and was removing his glasses, inch by inch, before they were off altogether. Matte smiled at the sight of Morgan's pale face, without the glasses he normally wore, and that heartfelt smile was all Morgan needed to dive into a kiss. Lips were clumsily crushed together in passion, and Matte opened his lips to Morgan's inquisitive tongue, with a moan.

Morgan was in heaven as he tasted the boy's mouth. The dog barking outside was bothering him a bit, but it was practically ignored as Morgan swallowed every moan Matte released. As Morgan slid his fingers upward, he kneaded the base of Matte's tail, and the reaction Matte had, nearly drove Morgan to his breaking point of being slightly gentle on him. Matte gasped against Morgan's lips as he arched towards him, moaning loudly, and clinging to the boy above him. His body was literally shaking with pleasure at this point, yet Morgan didn't ease up. He loved the reactions of writhing boy beneath him, and he kneaded harder against the base of the tail. Loving that every time he pressed his fingers into the spot where fur met skin, Matte arched up, crushing their hips together, and as Matte thrust up, Morgan thrust back at him, growling in his throat as the boy writhed against him. Their arousals pressing together through their clothing.

Morgan pulled away from the boy's lips, pressing kisses down his jaw line and to his neck, where the boy was uninhibited with his moans. And moan he did. Morgan knew that when he was scared Matte was quite vocal, but he never figured that during anything intimate he was just as vocal. Hell if they weren't in the middle of nowhere, he would be worried someone would hear, but since no one was around, and he was too turned on to care, Morgan let him moan as loud as he wanted to. And as Matte went to run his fingers through Morgan's red locks in pleasure, his fingers rubbed against Morgan's sensitive ears, and he snapped. Grinding down into Matte's body below him with a moan of his own, he quickly set to work on Matte's shorts. Matte put up no fight, and merely sat up watching, helping wiggle his hips to get out of them, as Morgan was practically cursing at the clothes.

"Bend over Matte," Morgan said, his voice low with lust. Matte looked at him a bit surprised, but did as he was told, blushing wildly as he buried he bright red cheeks into his arms. His wings conveniently covering himself from Morgan's lustful gaze.

Now Morgan wasn't knew to sex…he had a general idea of what went where. Now the real problem was that he knew lube was something that was needed. Unless he wanted to destroy Matte, and that really wasn't on his agenda. Looking down to the pale backside presented to him, clashing with the pink of the wings blocking his view of anything, he knew no matter what he did it was going to be a bit painful, he just had to find something to ease it up a bit. The only thing left at his disposal, was his own precum…and spit. He just needed to make sure Matte was enjoying himself too much to realize that he was practically spitting on him.

So, opening his own pants enough to let his throbbing erection free, he gently slid the slick head against Matte's cheeks. Watching as the boy shivered, and the wings subconsciously slid to the side a bit, giving Morgan all the access he would need. So Morgan began a rhythm, a rough rhythm, but a rhythm nonetheless. While one hand slid up Matte's backside to back to rubbing his fingers along the base of the boy's tail, his hand slid around to the front, sliding along the throbbing flesh of the boy under him. Leaning over enough to place chaste, gentle kiss along Matte's back now and again, still mostly covered by the shirt where it hadn't fallen up due to Matte's current position, he began sliding himself along Matte's supple backside. His precum slickening the entrance that he so desperately wanted to drive himself into. When he saw Matte's back muscles twitch he knew the boy was moaning, and he took those moments to quietly spit in his hand, listening to the whine of disappointment as he removed his hand from Matte's member, to slick himself up.

Between Matte's moans, writhing, and the fact with every thrust, Morgan could barely feel himself breaching Matte's opening. Looking down as his flesh shown in the light, he shook his head, it wasn't enough, but it would have to do for now. Gripping Matte's wings, the boy cried out, pressing back against Morgan.

"You ready Matte?" He got no verbal response, but Matte pressed his hips back into him, and lifted them in such a way that all Morgan needed was one thrust and he would be sheathed inside of him. So, Morgan granted Matte's wishes, and thrust once, hard, into the boy. He cringed as he listened to the very obvious cries of pain, as Matte's whole body stiffened. As if he wasn't tight enough, Morgan managed to calm his hips and thrust again, as he felt Matte clench around him. Morgan did everything he could to attempt to calm and ease his lovers pain. Kneading his tail, pushing Matte's shirt up a bit, to place burning kisses along the smooth skin of his back, and wrapping his fingers around Matte's cock, gently using the boy's precum to make it easier to slide his hand up and down. The boy shivered at his ministrations, but not a sound of pleasure was made. So Morgan remained still, using all of his self-control, which was greatly waning with each shiver the boy made. "Matte…I can't…I gotta move soon…" Morgan warned, feeling his resolve giving out.

Morgan worried that perhaps he should just pull out, wait until they had a better opportunity, or at least lube, and yet as he began to pull his hips back, Matte only thrust his hips back to follow, thrusting backwards on Morgan once more. Gripping onto Matte's hips tightly, Morgan halted the boy's movements. Because if he didn't, he was going to hurt him, he knew that, and yet as he loosened his grip, Matte moved again, impaling himself on Morgan over and over. Apparently he wasn't in pain anymore, and the whimpers of pain were now becoming moans of pleasure, and the moans became louder and louder in volume and more frequent.

"I'm gonna cum soon Morgan!" He wasn't listening and had no idea what Matte had just said to him, but it seemed like an invitation to continue. So, he had hoped by snapping his hips forward, nearly causing Matte to fall forward, he was granting whatever he wanted him to do. Judging by the scream of pleasure, he was correct. Any words Matte was speaking now were lost on Morgan as he began thrusting harshly into the body below him. Feeling every time Matte was thrusting back towards him, letting Morgan sink deeper into him. Leaning forward he finally gave in, his body was wanting him to fuck Matte so hard he hoped the boy couldn't sit right for a month, and so he was finally going to do just that.

Gripping tightly onto the pale hips below him he thrust hard, fast and deep, pulling cries from Matte with every thrust. The boy beneath him having to brace himself lest he fall and risk Morgan pulling out. Turning his head a bit to peek over his shoulder he could see Morgan biting his lower lip as he continually slammed into him, he brows knit together, and apparently Matte was no longer the only one moaning. Curse words gradually slipped between the moans of pleasure floating from Morgan's lips, and Matte tried to silence himself just to hear the lustful sounds. Of course with the way Morgan was thrusting into him, his silence was short lived. He never wanted this moment to end, but he could feel his stomach knotting, and his lower extremities tingling in anticipation of his release. Digging his nails into the sheets, he rested his forehead on the pillow, his hips throwing off Morgan's rhythm a bit as he thrust back towards him.

"Ahhhhhh…Ah…Fuuuuuck," Morgan ground out, his hips slamming into Matte's backside so hard he was sure he was going to bruise them both. He could feel Matte tighten around him as he came, and he knew he wasn't far behind. Without even thinking he rest his chest against Matte's back and sunk his teeth into the pale shoulder, still blocked by the fabric of the shirt. Not seeming to even hear as Matte cried out in sudden surprise, and a bit of pain. All he could hear was his heart thrumming in his ear, as he grunted against Matte's shoulder with every shot of his cum into the willing body below. Every shot of cum pressed deeper and with one last thrust, finally Morgan could barely hold himself up on weak legs. He unlatched his teeth from the boy's shoulder, he pulled himself up, albeit slowly. Looking down to where he was still sheathed in his lover, he slowly began moving his hips backwards, watching as every inch that slid from Matte, was making the boy whimper at the loss, and shiver at the still sensitive feeling. When he had pull out fully, he was amazed to see some of his own cum beginning to trail down the boy's inner thighs. It was with a sigh that would be forever ingrained into Morgan's mind.

Grabbing the blanket, he gingerly wiped the trailing cum off his lover, before laying down next to him. Watching as Matte finally lowered his hips, resting himself down.

The two lay there panting in ecstasy, Morgan taking a moment to lean over his lover, and pull at the shirt collar to check his boyfriends shoulder, and finding though teeth marks and a bruise were very present, yet no skin had actually been broken. He was glad for that, but suddenly everything he had just done to his boyfriend, was sinking in, and he was having a hard time even breathing as all he could imagine was Matte never speaking to him again.

"I'm so sorry Matte…" Morgan said, almost cringing, waiting for his lover to realize what had just happened and beat him senseless for it.

"Wha…? Morgan! That was…well it was amazing." Of course this wasn't what Morgan had expected to hear, and as Matte rolled onto his side to rest his head on Morgan's chest, he could see the blush streaked across Matte's cheeks.

Matte merely smiled, not minding that he was only in a shirt, and Morgan was practically fully dressed, only his pants being pushed down a bit, and undone. At the present, they were both just enjoying the warmth exuded by the other, as their exertions made them both more than a little groggy.

"Morgan?"

"Ya Matte?" As Morgan looked over at Matte, he noticed the boy's inability to speak was due to a yawn. Morgan wrapped an arm underneath the boy around his shoulders, pulling him closer. "Go to sleep Matte…" In fact, Morgan was looking forward to a small nap himself, feeling his eyes close, even as he listened to Matte's breathing even out. Like this, they both drifted to sleep.


End file.
